Dark Hair, Pale Skin, and Blue Eyes
by Miss Low Tones
Summary: Based on the movie, Allan Quatermain didn't die. When someone that was close to one of league members was murdered they enlist help from an opium addicted necromancer to find who killed her but More dead bodies show up afterwords all with the same looks.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note- Hi everyone! I just want to point out that this is a fanfiction based on the movie not the graphic novel. In this one Allan Quatermain didn't die and the league stuck together. This is a story Idea that was bouncing around in my head and wanted to try it out. I hope you like it and please do not be too harsh on me if you don't. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

Warning! There is gay love in this story but it will not be between any of the League men but with the characters I invented, so no worries there. I will warn people before a graphic sex scene comes up to they can skip over it if they like.

Disclaimer: I do not Own League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen characters. I am not making any money from this .

* * *

The wide room was only lit by a few lights and smoke laid thick in the air making the room difficult to see in. Bodies laying on small couches and beds littered the floor making it difficult to safely walk around the room. Not that it mattered though to the people in the room. Most of them were in a state of unconsciousness and if someone were to trip over them they would have not have noticed. The employees were the only ones that could walk around the room without tripping over the occupancies as they filled teas, load opium pipes and take money from their rich patrons.

Light entered the room as a door was open and fresh air waft in the room as two men entered, Their faces not visible in the dim light as they came in farther. They were greeted by the owner who was smiling kindly but his greedy eyes betrayed him. He was about to speak to see if he could sell his wares when one of the men spoke. His deep British voice attracted some attention.

"We're here to retrieve someone." He brushed past the man without saying anything else holding a photograph looking carefully at men as he walked pass them. The second man wore a wide brim hat and sunglasses and had a less refined younger voice.

"Now lets not be hasty…by the look of things you have a pretty good business goin on…" He crossed his arms, "How much for a hit?"

"Skinner!"

The man in the wide brim hat jumped, "Right, never mind then." He hurried past and to the other man who was standing in front of a body of a seemingly sleeping young man.

The young man wore button up white shirt that was yellowed in the poor light with a blood red vest and tight black pants. His leather boots laid not that far away and his black socked feet hung limply from the small couch he was laying on. His face was covered by his dark hair making impossible to be seen.

The man identified as Skinner bent down and shook the young man whose hand twitched but didn't show any more outward signs of being awake. He was shaken again and again didn't move but his hair fell away from his face revealing a smooth ivory cheek.

The other man displeased with the lack of response pushed the couch with his foot tipping it over. The young man spilled out onto the floor narrowly missing the opium pipes that lay nearby. He moaned and pushed himself up to look around his bright blue eyes confused and not comprehending where he was.

"Are you Adrian Baits?" The man who tipped over the couch came forward still holding the photo. He stood over the other male squinting to see pass the smoke and darkness of the room.

The young man Started to get up his legs a little unsteady as he did. He swayed a little when he was on his feet but managed to stay up right. "I guess I am...." His voice was soft and barely could be heard , "Who is asking?" He was roughly grabbed and forced to walk to the door. He resisted slightly when his mind caught up with his body, "Hey…I do not have my boots…"

Sighing Skinner went back to grab them. The other man still had his grip on the young man and continued walking. When he was outside he forced the man into a carriage and went in himself and was closely followed by Skinner who put the boots down on the seat.

In the light of the day the faces of the two men could be seen and the fact that one was armed was painfully clear. The one known as skinner was wearing a wide brim hat and sunglasses with a large leather coat and gloves. His face was covered heavily by a white paste making him seem like a ghost.

The other was considerably older, his face was heavily bearded but wasn't very long. It hid a handsome but wrinkled face that looked a little grim and serious. His clothes were of someone who just back from a safari, a tan vest over a white shirt and tan pants. His belt had a gun in it and there was a shot gun nearby.

The much younger man found the other two overly fascinating and sat in a dumb silence. He blinked slowly when The older man spoke.

"Adrian Baits, My name is Allan Quatermain and this is Rodney Skinner. We need your help."

* * *

Author- So how do you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_ Disclaimer- I do not own League Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters._

_ Author Note: Yay second chapter! To get this seen by more people I changed it from Mature to Teen Rating. That means no graphic sex scenes…just make out sessions and cut scenes to after the characters do the nasty. To be able to see the more graphic version it will be on . The .?no=600093250._

Allan Quatermain looked over the young man during the carriage ride to Captain Nemo's vessel, Nautilus, and noted that there was nothing special about him.

He was thin and effeminate looking with soft pale skin that was blemish free. His eyes at first when the opium was still in his system was a blank bright blue that grew darker and more aware as time wore on and by the time they got to the vessel and into the main dining room they were a dark blue that looked at everyone angrily as they passed him. Dark rings from lack of sleep became more evident around the eyes the more sober he got.

"Where am I?"It took him a few hours to gather enough sense about him to speak but the signs of with drawl was coming in as he spoke, Every once and a while he would jerk his head and his eyes would twitch before he would bite on his bottom lip to stop it. Sweat started to appear on his brow and there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

Quatermain looked up from the papers he was looking at to look at the younger man, "We are aboard a vessel owned by a man named Nemo…have you heard of him?"

The young man nodded trying to hide a violent twitch, "A little…he invented some things, correct?"

"I have done more than just 'invent some things' Mr. Baits."

A tall thin man walked out of one of the doors that were in the room. His brown skin made his white English captain like clothes shine. His head was tightly wrapped and there was a slight smile on his bearded face. "I would correct you but I doubt in your current state it would be a lost cause because you would not understand me."

Scowling the young man sat back in his chair breathing heavily like he was just in a race, "I understand quite well, and please no Mr. or Master, just Adrian."

There was a chuckle from a nearby corner as Skinner spoke for the first time since they entered the room. "You don't like bein called Master Baits?" he shrugged from the glares and stares he got, "Wot? I think it's quite funny."

Adrian continued to glare, "So did all my school mates." He shakily ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention back to Quatermain, "Why am I here?"

Quatermain picked out a file from the stack of papers in front of him, "A couple of days ago a dear friend of mine's daughter's body was founded in an alley in London. She had no signs of violence and from what the coroner could tell no reason to die. It was like she just fell asleep and was due to wake up at anytime." He passed the file over to Adrian who looked at the cover briefly before he shakily opened it to show a picture of a very young woman.

She was undressed but had a white sheet covering her from just atop of her small breasts down. She was young, Adrian noted, could not be older than 15 and if she was allowed to grow up she would have been a very beautiful woman. In the black and white picture it was hard to see a lot of characteristics but he noted that she had dark hair and he skin was pale.

"Her 15th birthday was in a few weeks." Quatermain sat back watching the young man closely as he looked through the file. "Her parents sent a message to me when the coroner couldn't find anything. They suspected that she was murdered by something…unnatural."

"It is not surprising that he did not find anything…He did a hack job on her." Adrian found the photo of after the coroner was done, "Was he an Idiot or inexperienced? The Y incision is all wrong and the I bet when they tried to move her after the autopsy her inners fell out." He scowled and threw the pictures down in disgust, "A beautiful body maimed by an incompetent."

Quatermain raised an eyebrow, "I guess by your enthusiasm you would be interested in helping us out."

A smirk appeared on Adrian's face that seemed extremely out of place. He put the pictures back into the file and pushed it back to Quatermain, "Not necessarily, I do not care about this I just think it is a shame on what has happen to her…" He ebbed away, the smirk leaving as he eyes grew distant, "Besides…I do not deal with the dead anymore."

Quatermain gave him a hard look, "Why not? From what I heard you only dealt with death, what do you deal with now? Opium den owners?" He pushed the file back, "You are a necromancer, correct? One of the best at dealing with dead bodies?"

Adrian didn't take back the file, "Like I said, I do not deal with the dead anymore , plus I was in training to be one, I was not that good." He tilted his head his teeth clenching in a not so hidden anger, "Who told you this anyways?"

"One of my associates…A Mina Harker."

Adrian's face paled even more, "Mina? She is here? On this vessel?" He stood up pacing, panicking, "I-I have to get off…I need to get away, she cannot see me…"

"Calm down." Quartermain stood up too, alarmed by his reaction. "Shes not here…"

Nemo coughed to get everyone's attention. Adrian stopped pacing to look at the Pirate Captain, his eyes had lost some of its panic. Skinner had moved to the door heading out incase Adrian decided to run.

"Actually she just arrived." Nemo crossed his arms, "I had came in to tell you, she should be heading to this room right now."

_Dun Dun Dun! Please review if you want me to continue!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Own League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen characters. I am not making any money from this .

Author Note- Wow its been a while, sorry guys. My computer exploded and I had to wait for it to get fixed before I could post the next chapter. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to bring in Dr. Jekyll because around this time Mr. Hyde should be out and about more often and would be currently getting himself in more trouble. If I decide to leave him out I will mention him from time to time.

I must admit that this is not my best chapter and I'm sorry. It takes me a while to get back into the sway of things so I'm hoping to get better.

* * *

Adrian looked like he was going to get sick. His skin went deathly white and he sat back down in his chair with a thud. His body twitched but he didn't try to hide it. "You…you have to let me leave please."

Quartermain raised an eyebrow leaning back in his chair, "I'm afraid I can't do that." He looked at the younger male as he grew paler, Studying him, "We spent too long and used too many resources to find you, Mr. Baits."

There was a distant clink of high heeled shoes hitting metal floor and Adrian looked at the door. "Please, you do not understand, If she sees me she will tell my master and…"

"No more opium dens?" Nemo gave the young man a hard look, "I have seen many of great men die because of their addiction to the drugs of the Orient. You are willing to give up your friendship to Miss. Harker and die just for this addiction?"

Adrian stood up looking even more desperate as the noise came closer. "You do not understand!" He knew that he was trapped and the sweat fell from his brow as he shook his head, "I go not just because it feels good, I go because it helps me…"

"Adrian?"

Adrian's face went through an array of emotions unable to choose the correct one. He settled on a smile and turned around to face the one he was dreading to see. "Mina!"

The prim and proper Mina Harker raised an eyebrow at the young man. She had her hands folded in front of her dress and she did not return the smile. "Opium, Adrian?"

Adrian winced and his smile faded, he sat back down and looked up at the woman, "You…you know about that?"

"Of course."

She gave him disgusted look that hurt him deep within his heart making him look down in shame.

Mina came closer looking down at him, her expression unchanged. "I can smell it on you and see the effects of withdrawal on your body. I bet that you're extremely malnourished; in fact I can see it. You look like a stick, a dirty, smelly, little stick."

Skinner shook his head, still by the door as he watched Mina lay into the young man, "I can't believe I'm sayin' this but I think Mrs. Harker's bark is worst then her bite." He put his hands up in defense when the vampiress gave him an icy stare, "Wot? Just sayin'…"

Mina sighed and looked back down, her expression was softer and she moved her one of hands to the top of Adrian's head, stroking his hair. He looked up, surprised by the sudden sign of affection.

"You made me and your master worry. We didn't know where you were, if you were safe or not…" She patted his cheek, "Promise me that you won't go back to the opium dens again, they are dangerous and you could kill yourself. You are staying here to help, correct?"

Adrian's eyes flickered to Quartermain and back to Mina, biting on his bottom lip, "I…" He looked down refusing to look up as he backed away, "I cannot promise that will not go back." He looked back up and his gaze flickered between Mina, Quartermain, and the door guarded by Skinner. "I would like to get off this ship."

"I'm sorry to inform you Adrian," Mina had taken her hand away from Adrian's head and put it back in front of her dress to smooth it out. She frowned at the young man looking down at him. "I can't let you leave. Your master wants you to come home and if taking you there will keep you from the opium dens then that is what I'm going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Author note-Thanks for reading and the comments. One comment way back in the first chapter confused me and I now finally figured out what the person was talking about when I re read the chapters. He said in his comment that Quartermain had a Scottish accent and I had said in the story that he had a British accent.

Scotland is part of Britain, Me saying that Quartermain had a British Accent is basically Equivalent to me saying that someone witha Sutheren Accent has an American accent. If I wanted to be tactical I could have said that that he had a scottish accent but I was going for generalization ya'll.

* * *

Adrian sat cross legged on a small cot in the room he was forced to stay in. It felt like a cell to him and no matter how much he protested and whined to Mina, the vampire refused to listen. He was locked into the room with one of Nemo's men guarding the door.

He bit on his nails and leaned back onto a wall to look at the single gas lamp in his room. It brought him a little comfort as it casted a soft glow in the room but it couldn't get him to relax enough to lay down. He wanted it to be brighter and he wanted the room to be bigger.

He was hot then cold, his body itched and twitched as time crept by. He ended up getting off the cot and pacing back and forth in the small area feeling like the walls were closing in on him and he started to panic.

"Hey!" Adrian banged on the door and tried the handle not surprised that it was locked, "I have to use the head." he kicked it when there was no answer, "I have been in here for hours!"

"It has only been ten minutes." The voice was slightly amused and unconvinced as he laughed, "You will stay until morning."

Adrian kicked the door again and pounded on it relieving some of his tension, "My bladder will bust and I will die and it will be your fault!"

He went back to the cot when he didn't get an answer and crossed his legs on it, pouting. His attention went back to the lamp wishing it was brighter so it would get rid of the shadows it casted. They made him nervous and seemed to move around him just outside of the lamp's glow.

"Oh god." Adrian laid down as pain went through him wishing he had his opium to help to deal with this pain. He took deep breaths as he closed his eyes and used a considerably a lot of will to get his body to relax and slip into unconsciousness.

The door opened once the sounds of moving stopped with in the room. Dark brown eyes peered in, curious why the noise stopped and they settled on the sleeping figure of the young man in the cot.

"I guess he did not need to go as much as he said he did..."

The man walked in quietly, his white sailor suit make a light whisking sound as he went to the lamp and turned it off. The only light now came from the hall and that was distinguished when the man left the room, closing and locking the door.

**Adrian found himself in his apartment looking out the window at the people walking down the sidewalks. The women with there brightly feathered and flowered hats added needed color to the gray and black dinginess of London streets.**

**"Enjoying the view?"**

**Turning Around Adrian smiled softly at a slightly older blond man standing in the bedroom doorway not that far away. He was naked except for a sheet wrapped around his waist and his arms were crossed against his muscular chest as he came forward.**

**Adrian laughed as he leaned against the window frame, "I am now." He looked at the floor and winced at the numerous magic books, "I guess I need to tell Mrs. Collions not to clean today." He muttered as Strongarms wrapped around him. He relaxed into them and closed his eyes inhaling deeply smelling the cologne the other male used along with the scent of sweat and sex.**

**The man lightly turned Adrian around and craddled the smaller body against him making Adrian look out the window again, "Here she comes." he whispered into his ear.**

**A young teen girl came walking down the sidewalk. She was laughing with her friends and wore a dark red long coat over a pink and white dress. The red made her pale skin seem snowy and her dark hair was done up in a braid.**

**Adrian frowned as he watched the girl pass, recognizing her but unable to place her. "Do you know her, Alex?" he looked up and back receiving a small peck on the nose and he looked back out at the girl.**

**"I don't." Alex nestled his face into Adrian's neck, "What I I do know is that her 15th birthday in a week and she is now dead and laying in a coffin cut up by a hack coroner."**

**"What?" Adrian tried to look back and away but Strong arms kept him in place, "Alex what are you talking about? Let me go."**

**The warm body against him cooled as he tried to move away, "Adrian look at her, she was so full of life and love." the taller male's voice turned icy, "There will be other girls, Adrian, so many other girls all of them unable to live full lives, have children and share their love, because you won't help. You can stop this."**

**"I...I can not...Alex..." The body suddenly disappeared and Adrian fell back, blackness swallowed him choking him as he seemingly floated in it. He Felt cold hands over his body and the aching twitchynessof his body that was absent in his dream came back with a vengeance. The hands didn't help as they roughly caressed him making him moan in discomfort and fear.**

He opened his eyes knowing that he was awake now as the ache in his body increased and the hands disappeared. He remembered keeping the light on when he fell asleep and cursed the one who turned it off. He could see a thin line of light shining into the dark room from the crevice on the bottom of the door but it added no solid light he needed.

He sat up feeling disoriented as he felt around trying to find the lamp but before he could be could hear a whisper in his ear and a slight touch to the back of his neck and it moved down his back.

Regret filled him as he jerked away with a soft cry. HIshand bumped against the lamp and a box of matches. His hands shaking as he took one out and struck it against the wood of the table as he lit it. The whispers stopped as he lit the lamp filling the room with it soft glow. He laid back down wrapping his arms around himself as tears filled his eyes. "I can not..." He whispered to himself as sleep engulfed him again.


End file.
